Earth-X: Dark Edge
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: A story of Laurel's obsession with Oliver and Sara's affection for him on Earth-X. Not a happy story. ! Warning: Contains graphic content, reader discretion is highly advised. Not for fans of Laurel Lance. !


**! Warning: Contains mature content, such as graphic torture, nudity and gore and references to Nazis in World War II. Reader discretion is highly advised. Not for fans of Laurel Lance. I am giving you a chance to turn away now, since I want to avoid harsh critique later. Don't say I didn't warn you. All negative comments, flames, complaints etc. will be deleted and/or ignored, since I am not going to waste my time on you. !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics _or the CW TV shows_ Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

When they were kids, they were in love with each other. Sturmbannfuehrer Quentin Lance was a high-ranking member of the Nazi Party, Malcolm Merlyn used to be one of the best assassins in the Reich and Laurel grew up to be among the fiercest and most ruthless women the Reich has ever known.

Simply being a master spy and assassin was not enough for her, no. Due to the Quentin being Fuehrer's most trusted lieutenant and how drawn Laurel was to Oliver, one would've thought that Dark Arrow and the Siren, as she had called herself, due to her powers and her name made any mortal which was less than equal to her, both in Reich and among the rebels, squirm at hearing the name, would be together forever. However, Laurel had let the idea of being the one with the Fuehrer, completely consume her.

Despite that it became a political marriage, they soon found out that outside of their position they had nothing in common but Oliver felt too much respect for Quentin to harm him. Laurel's desperate attempts to find common ground became more and more desperate, sparring together, hunting and surveying their enemies and while Oliver was impressed by Laurel's efficiency and dedication, matter how fierce and ruthless and efficient they were in rooting out their enemies and conquering the Earth, while Oliver appreciated her efforts, he could not see anything more beyond him seeing Laurel as a loyal soldier, while Laurel had convinced herself that he would fall in love with her as much as she fell in love with him.

But, then, one day, Sara Lance, Sturmbannfuehrer's younger daughter and sister of Laurel, returned back from her studies abroad and needless to say, the Fuehrer was completely dazzled by her beauty and charm and grace. Laurel was a great asset of the Reich but it was Sara, who was able to win the Fuehrer's heart by her beauty, wits and their common interest in art, music, operas, all the grace which Laurel lacked, that would praise the Reich and soon enough, Laurel felt jealous, outright furious, when she got a word of Oliver purposing to her younger sister instead of Laurel, with the Sturmbannfuehrer's blessing, her father's of all people, since Quentin was unable to support Laurel's relationship with Oliver, while it was obvious that Oliver was not satisfied.

So, one day, Laurel put poison into Sara's wine in secret, as the younger sister then passed away in her sleep later.

And Laurel had thought that with her sister out of the way, the Fuehrer would choose her as his betrothed, finally.

But, she did not count on one thing. The man who was one of the Reich's top scientists, Barry Allen, investigated the circumstances of Sara's death, finding that she had been poisoned and the poison that was used, was used only by the high-ranking members of the Reich. And it was obvious that Sturmbannfuehrer would never betray the Fuehrer like that or kill his own children, not without a valid reason and they knew that Laurel never approved of the relationship between Sara and Oliver and her fate had been sealed, when she became so arrogant and sloppy, she had forgotten to clean up traces after her, despite being the top agent of the Reich, Barry was able to find Laurel's fingerprints and DNA on the chalice that contained the poison Sara drank.

And as Laurel was celebrating her victory and was in her room, suddenly, Prometheus entered, much to her shock, arresting her for treason and throwing a dart that hit Laurel's neck before the darkness claimed her.

* * *

While unconscious, the men held Laurel down and Tommy pulled out a knife, cutting her clothes as the Nazis ripped off the fabric of Laurel's shirt and pants before Tommy cut the line between the cups on the bra covering Laurel's breasts and ripping off her panties, deciding she was less than their equal and put her into as humiliating position as possible.

* * *

When Laurel woke up, she felt the cold metal and breeze in the air on her bare skin, realizing that she had been stripped of all articles of clothing, completely naked, as the day she was born as she was sitting on a chair and strapped in a way she was unable to move a muscle, straps around her neck, on her wrists, ankles and torso, right under her breasts, as she shivered from the cold on her bare skin, goosebumps forming, as in front of her stood her once best friend.

"Welcome back, Laurel." Tommy smiled.

"You and the Fuehrer can shove it." Laurel sneered.

"Is this… uncomfortable to you?" Tommy smirked, eying Laurel's exposed features with lust all over his eyes, as she was strapped to the chair, naked, as Laurel glared.

"Hardly, Merlyn." She mocked. "This is the first time in days I've been able to relax. But the restraints could be a bit tighter."

"That can be easily arranged." Tommy said. "Mr. Allen has found your DNA and know what you did. Sloppy, even for you. You know, Ollie is disappointed, very disappointed. Even though…" Tommy looked at Laurel's exposed body, eying her up and down as she kept on shivering from the cold in the air and the metal touching her skin as Tommy ran his fingers down her body, stroking her goosebumps. "I can see why he fell for you. Such perfect curves…" He touched Laurel's bare skin, up from the cheeks down to her neck and breasts, groping her features, squeezing her breasts gently as she tensed and spat in his face, her hate suppressing whatever momentary arousal she felt before he pinched her nipple and Laurel clenched her teeth, hissing. "It's a pity. This body... worthy of a goddess... and we'll have to defile it..."

"Oh, does Merlyn Junior have a crush on me? What? Were you jealous of your best friend?" Laurel mocked. "If you wanted to sleep with me, all you had to do, was ask."

Tommy calmly wiped the saliva off his face before smacking her in the cheek, making her tilt her head as she felt metallic taste of blood in her mouth. "You filthy whore. If I were you, I'd watch my tongue. You were once one of our best agents. But now… you're nothing but a criminal. A traitor. And a pathetic traitor to your family. And there's nothing worse than a fucking whore that betrays their own blood. You deserve no such dignity. You're less than a worm. Less than the Jews we had wiped out long ago."

"If you're gonna kill me, then get it over with." Laurel glared.

"Oh, the Fuehrer doesn't want you dead." Tommy said. "As much as it would please me. To kill you, would be making you a martyr. A hero. We will break you and humiliate you. Show them all that even the Siren will break to the will of the Reich." He pulled out a pair of pliers and started to grab Laurel's nail on her finger as she felt the painful pressure before Tommy forcefully pulled out her nail as the roots were ripping out and Laurel screamed in pain as her finger was starting to be painted in blood. "Tell me where the rebels are."

"Never." Laurel snarled. "I'd rather die."

"You're gonna wish you were dead, I promise." Tommy smirked before continuing to rip out more of her nails as she kept on screaming…

* * *

Laurel was hanging on a pipe, nude, with her arms and legs tied as they were spraying water on her before they turned off the sprinklers and one of the men, who had an eyepatch was holding a stick with a brush at its end and rubbed Laurel's bare skin as she screamed out in excruciating agony before he stopped.

"You will beg for death, I promise." Slade said.

"Never!" Laurel snapped. "I won't break, no matter what you do."

"We will see." Slade said as he again rubbed Laurel's skin with the brush, through which surged the electricity as she screamed out in pain, her skin going red and covered in burns.

* * *

Laurel was hanging on a hook, with sprinklers above her as she was in a freezer, while on her skin were forming icy trails of water drops and her skin was slowly turning blue as she kept on shivering.

"This can stop as quickly as it started." Kara said as she grabbed Laurel by her chin.

"Go fuck yourself." Laurel snapped as Kara smacked her on her cheek.

"Very well, let's try a different method. If you can't break the body first… you need to break their spirit." Kara said. "We won't kill you... but we will make you beg for death."

* * *

Laurel was strapped to a rack as she felt the cold metal on her bare skin, arms and legs stretched to the corners of the rack, with her eyelids forced open with an apparatus attached to her head as the screen turned on.

"What is this?" Laurel demanded. "What am I watching?"

"You will see." Slade smirked as they saw young Dinah Lance on stage and Laurel paled, realizing what was she watching.

"No. Please, no…"

_"Dinah Lance, you have been accused of espionage, betrayal and smuggling prisoners over the wall. Therefore, you have been sentenced to death. Does anyone object against the sentence?" Slade Wilson on screen said._

_Dinah turned to young Laurel and Sara, who were at the witness stand and said nothing, and in their faces were just a brief flicker of regret._

_"Very well. May you find your peace in death, that you could not find in life."_

_The soldiers proceeded to strip Dinah of all her clothes and strap her legs and hands to a rack as they started to pull her limbs until the skin started to tear and her tendons was exposed._

"Look at how her flesh is being torn apart." Slade said with a sadistic grin as on the footage Slade turned on the machine and Laurel's eyes were getting wet, while on the footage young Laurel turned away, not wanting to watch.

"Please, stop…" Laurel begged, not being able to turn away or close her eyes due to them being forced open.

"Look at her bones crack and tendons being ripped out." Tommy forced her to turn to the screen again as she sobbed.

"Please, I don't want to see this." Laurel said, on verge of tears.

"Say it again." Slade said, glad that it was working.

Laurel sobbed as she watched on screen her own mother being executed in the most horrific way possible before she broke. "I will tell you, please, just turn it off, please, I am begging you, stop it!"

They stopped the footage as they turned to Laurel.

"Good." Tommy smirked.

They took off the apparatus from Laurel's head and let her go as she told them everything she knew about the rebels, panting out, broken and not wanting to go through more pain.

"I've told you everything I know. Please. Just kill me." Laurel begged, not able to take it anymore.

"But we're not done with you yet." Slade said as he picked a syringe full of red liquid as Laurel paled, cold sweat forming on her skin as she trembled, while the soldiers shackled her hands to a hook and restrained her legs as well, making her hanging, fully naked as Slade and Tommy eyed Laurel's body head to toe, examining the exposed scars they had inflicted on her the whole time they were torturing her, trying to make her pain as agonizing as possible. "While conquering Russia, we have found an interesting chemical that we've been perfecting for years. It is supposed to cause psychological anguish and pain that you cannot even imagine, making you relive it all again, like if it was for the first time. But we've decided to experiment and mix it. Mr. Allen took a great care."

"And Mr. Crane helped as well and Mr. Zytle too. You will feel all your greatest fears, all your regrets, all your pain, laid bare in front of the Reich." Tommy promised and Laurel paled before Tommy jammed the needle above Laurel's breast as the red liquid entered her heart and spread throughout her whole body through her veins and Laurel gasped, feeling like her body was on fire, excruciating, unimaginable agony taking her over. And she immediately trembled in fear, as she realized that they had robbed her of all tolerance of pain with the drug and were going to force her to relive all the pain she had been through, throughout the torture and during her service to the Reich and in training, like if it was the first time as she shivered from the cold and Tommy and Slade eyed her naked body with all the scars on her, trying to make her punishment as painful as possible.

"Now we can feel your fear. Powerless, naked, cold, all your pain and guilt exposed to us."

They started to run their fingers down Laurel's scars, head to toe, front and back as Laurel was feeling the pain from the torture she had been through, reliving it all over again, like if it was the first time, every single cut, bullet and other injuries she had received but unable to subdue the pain mentally as her tolerance of pain had been completely removed by the drug, her mind begging for it to stop as Tommy and Slade were running their fingers across Laurel's scars on her body, making her relive the pain like if it was the first time.

* * *

**If you didn't like it, fine, you're entitled to have your own opinion but if you're gonna spout flames that I treat characters like crap, then you're just gonna be wasting your time. I honestly wasn't doing this out of spite for Laurel or Katie Cassidy, since I like Laurel as a character and I like Katie Cassidy as an actress but a lot of people are trying to crucify Sara and glorify Laurel to the point of saying that Sara never was in love with Oliver and was interested mainly in sexual relationship or saying that Oliver would never be interested in Sara romantically but would consider her his younger sister, which only shows how pathetic your mania towards Oliver/Laurel is.**

**Plus, in the flashbacks, it seemed that Laurel was more in love with her idea of who she wanted Oliver to be, than with Oliver himself as he really was.**

**Plus, some people, not that I blame them, have been outraged that Earth-X Laurel, was a villain, too and I wonder how can Katie Cassidy put up with how the writers of _Arrowverse_ treat her. But I'm sick of Laurel fanatics accusing Sara of being a backstabbing bitch and selfish whore etc. and let this be an example for you.**

**All negative comments, flames, complaints etc. will be deleted and/or ignored, since I am not going to waste my time on you. **

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
